As the quality and energy efficiency of LEDs have improved, the production cost of LEDs has gone down, and LEDs are being commonly used in area lighting applications. Initial efforts to incorporating LEDs into lighting fixtures have involved retrofitting LEDs into conventional luminaires or onto or into the shape of conventional lighting lamps.
Some LEDs emit light in a substantial lambertian pattern. To direct the light from such an LED, it is a usual practice to capture at least low angle light from the LED with an optic, such as a refracting lens, and to direct this light in a desired direction and pattern. Lens and/or reflectors are commonly employed optics. The body of the LED device or the printed circuit board (“PCB”) on which the LED is mounted or created commonly supports the lens, with the assistance of support legs or the like. An optical lens is commonly affixed to the LED device or to the PCB one lens at a time, and in an irreversible manner, in that removal of an lens (if, for example, improperly installed) usually results in breaking the legs or other element involved in mounting. Therefore, there remains a need to provide improved and effective manner of, in general, associating optics with light sources and incorporating LEDs lighting elements into lighting apparati and luminaires.